The present invention relates to an automatic device for optimized mechanical muscular stimulation and/or stressing.
More specifically, the invention concerns a device of the above kind, the stimulation of which, preferably mechanically produced, provides constant frequency periodic contractions of a muscle of a user, providing the preliminary detection of the frequencies of the periodic contractions corresponding to the best electromyographycal response for the muscle to be stimulated, and a following stimulation of the same muscle at the optimum frequency sensed, the device being highly reliable and efficient.